gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Will Schuester
William Michael Schuester, comunemente noto come Will o signor Schue, è un personaggio principale in Glee. E' l'insegnante del glee club del William McKinley High School, a cui dà il nome di Nuove Direzioni successivamente al licenziamento di Sandy Ryerson. Will era l'insegnante di spagnolo fino alla terza stagione, fino a quando nell'episodio L'insegnante di spagnolo, ha ceduto a David Martinez il suo posto a causa della sua scarsa conoscenza dello spagnolo. Ha preso poi una posizione come insegnante di storia. Era sposato con Terri Del Monico nella prima stagione, ma hanno divorziato dopo che ha scoperto che Terri ha mentito sulla sua gravidanza. Attualmente è sposato e vive con la consulente del McKinley High, Emma Pillsbury come mostrato in Tutto o niente. Recentemente, ha ottenuto un nuovo lavoro sul pannello di Nastro Azzurro per l'Istruzione Arti, e ha lasciato Finn Hudson come responsabile delle Nuove Direzioni, mentre lui era via. In Come nei film, è tornato ad allenare nuovamente le Nuove Direzioni. Quando Finn muore,cerca di non piangere,poi a casa,scoppia in lacrime tra le braccia della moglie Emma . Egli è interpretato dall'attore e musicista, Matthew Morrison. Biografia Will aveva una moglie di nome Terri Schuester con cui è stato dal liceo. I due divorziano dopo che Will scopre che lei gli nasconde una finta gravidanza. Will era un caro amico dell'allenatore di football Ken Tanaka, il quale aveva una relazione con la consulente scolastica Emma Pillsbury. Will ha anche una complicata relazione di amicizia/inimicizia con Sue Sylvester, l'allenatrice di cheerleading della scuola che disprezza il glee club e specialmente i suoi capelli ricci. Will avorava come insegnante di spagnolo alla William McKinley High School, poi dà il lavoro a David Martinez e ottiene un lavoro come insegnante di storia. Prima Stagione Voci fuori dal coro Will diventa il nuovo direttore del glee club dopo il licenziamento di Sandy e pubblica un foglio per fare audizione per il glee club ma solo cinque ragazzi si iscrivono: Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang e Artie Abrams. Anche se questi cinque ragazzi rivelano di avere talento musicale, la loro prima esibizione lascia Will terribilmente sfiduciato. Will è anche costretto a vincere le prossime Regionali o il glee club rischierà di essere chiuso. Purtroppo, il glee club non ha abbastanza membri per esibirsi alle Provinciali, che devono vincere prima di esibirsi alle Regionali. Will finisce per scoprire un nuovo potente talento in Finn Hudson sentendolo cantare sotto la doccia dello spogliatoio. Purtroppo, dato che nessun membro della squadra di football sarebbe disposto a rischiare il disprezzo sociale a causa di un'audizione per il glee club, Will accusa Finn di possesso di marijuana (la quale era stata data a Will da Sandy perché gli servivano soldi a causa del licenziamento). Allo stesso tempo, la vita di Will viene cambiata apparentemente quando sua moglie gli annuncia di essere incinta. Sebbene sia felicissimo capisce che non può crescere un figlio con lo stipendio che ha e, con grande sorpresa dei ragazzi del glee club e con il dolore di Emma Pillsbury che ha una cotta per lui, annuncia che lascia il McKinley per trovare un lavoro migliore. Emma gli dà qualche consiglio prima di andare e questi consigli uniti all'esibizione di Don't Stop Believin' delle Nuove Direzioni convincono Will a restare. La strada per il successo Nel tentativo di ottenere dodici membri per le Nuove Direzioni, Will decide di esibirsi ad un assemblea. Più tardi canta Gold Digger con Mercedes ed Artie. E' irritato a causa della performance di Push It, invece di Le Freak dato che nessuno degli studenti voleva fare la disco. E' sorpreso quando Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez e Brittany Pierce fanno un'audizione per entrare a far parte del glee club. Acafellas L'episodio si apre con Will che dice ai suoi genitori a cena che Terri è attualmente in stato di gravidanza. I genitori di Will sono felici, ma Terri è comprensibilmente scioccata. Will confida a suo padre che ha paura. Il padre di Will gli dice che diventare genitore significa avere coraggio, e si rammarica di non aver seguito il suo sogno di essere un avvocato. Dopo che le Cheerios hanno espresso le loro preoccupazioni, Rachel dice a Will mentre si stanno allenando che la loro coreografia non va bene. Vogliono assumere Dakota Stanley, un coreografo professionista che ha fatto da sostituto a Broadway. Dopo una particolarmente forte interpretazione di Perché è un bravo ragazzo, Will decide di formare un gruppo a cappella chiamato Acafellas con Ken, Henri e Howard. Will inizia a perdersi le prove del glee club per esercitarsi con gli Acafellas. Il glee club assume Dakota al posto di Will. Il gruppo esegue Poison in un bar dello sport. Dopo lo spettacolo, Figgins chiede a Will se si esibiranno durante la prossima riunione con i genitori. Dopo che Howard ed Henri hanno lasciato gli Acafellas, Finn e Puck finiscono per unirsi. Essi si esibiscono con I Wanna Sex You Up ed evidentemente chiudono il gruppo nell'ultima scena dell'episodio. Viene mostrato che Will è tornato al Glee Club e al McKinley. La scoperta di un talento Finn chiede a Will di aiutare la squadra di calcio a ballare, credendo che li aiuterà a vincere. Will dà un assolo a Tina, invece che a Rachel e ciò la spinge a lasciare il glee club. Alla fine dell'episodio, Noah Puckerman, Mike Chang e Matt Rutherford si uniscono al glee club, aumentando il numero dei membri a undici, cioè a solo un altro membro per iscriversi alle Provinciali. Un grande ritorno Mentre è a cena con Terri, Will incontra un ex-studente che è ancora nei Vocal Adrenaline. Will chiede ad Emma di cercare nei fascicoli scolastici April Rhodes, una sua compagna di classe che era la più grande star del glee club del McKinley e la prima cotta di Will. Egli vede nel suo fascicolo che le mancavano tre crediti per diplomarsi. Will scopre che April è online e la incontra in una casa di lusso. Dopo aver finto che la casa di lusso era sua, April viene cacciata fuori da un agente immobiliare. Fuori April racconta di essere riuscita ad andare a New York con il suo fidanzato del liceo ma non ha mai finito per fare le cose in grande. Lei accetta di tornare a McKinley, di frequentare un paio di corsi per diplomarsi e di unirsi di nuovo al glee club. A scuola, Will esprime la sua preoccupazione perché April esercita una cattiva influenza sui ragazzi del Glee e lei gli dice che guadagnerà la loro fiducia. Poi Will confessa che il suo sogno era di esibirsi insieme. Fanno un veloce duetto con la canzone Alone degli Heart. April si presenta ubriaco per l'esibizione del glee club. Emma pensa che Will non dovrebbe lasciarla andare in scena, ma lui crede che non facendola andare in scena sarebbe come punire i ragazzi. Le Nuove Direzioni si esibiscono con April in Last Name di Carrie Underwood. Dopo il primo atto, Will dice ad April che lui non può lasciarla andare di nuovo sul palco. April è d'accordo e dice a Will che i ragazzi sono fortunati ad avere lui per evitare che la loro vita diventi come quella di April. Rachel si offre come sostituta di April e aiuta il gruppo con il secondo atto esibendosi insieme con Somebody to Love. Vitamina D Mancando settimane prima delle Provinciali, Will è preoccupato che il Glee-Club sia un po' troppo presuntuoso. Dice ad Emma che ciò è iniziato quando hanno ricevuto la lista con i gruppi per le Provinciali ed hanno scoperto che erano facili da battere. Will decide che i ragazzi dovranno affrontare le ragazze in una sfida di mash-up. Il vincitori sceglieranno il numero per le Provinciali. Will dice loro che ci sarà un giudice a sorpresa. Will dice ad Emma che vuole che lei giudichi la sfida. Mentre sta parlando con lei della sfida, Terri entra nella sala professori e dice loro che lei è la nuova infermiera della scuola. Will poi viene a conoscenza del fidanzamento tra Emma e Ken. Guerra aperta Dopo una discussione con Will, Sue divide il gruppo lasciando Will con solo cinque membri e gli altri nel gruppo di Sue. Will dice a Terri è stanco di non avere alcun coinvolgimento per il loro figlio ancora non nato e quindi vuole andare con Terri al prossimo appuntamento con il ginecologo. Quinn e Sue convincono Brittany e Puck a lasciare il gruppo di Will e si uniscono a quello di Sue. Quando Sue e il suo gruppo vanno ad assistere ad un'esibizione del gruppo di Will, i due hanno l'animata discussione mostrata all'inizio dello show. Il risultato è che tutti i ragazzi escono dall'auditorium. Alla falsa ecografia, il dottor Wu finge che Will e Terri in realtà avranno una bambina perché Terri ha scoperto tramite Will che Quinn avrà una bambina. Will si emoziona vedendo le immagini di sua figlia. L'unione imperfetta Ken ed Emma chiedono a Will di aiutarli con il ballo della prima canzone al loro matrimonio. Emma vuole I Could Have Danced All Night e Ken vuole Thong Song. Chiedono a Will di fare un mash-up di canzoni e di insegnare Emma a ballare. Will vuole che i ragazzi del Glee si mettano a lavoro sui mash-up utilizzando Bust a Move. Nessuno dei ragazzi è interessato a cantare come solista, così Will dà loro una dimostrazione. Will prova una versione da solista di Thong Song con Emma, mentre lei indossa il suo abito da sposa. Egli finisce per scivolare sul suo abito da sposa e la tira su di lui mentre cade. Will dice a Emma che semplicemente non vanno bene le due canzoni insieme per il mash-up del suo matrimonio. I due sono d'accordo. Lei lo ringrazia per le lezioni e lui se ne va. Quinn pensa che ora che non è più una Cheerios ogni giorno avrà una granita in faccia ma Will la assicura che i suoi amici del Glee saranno lì per pulirla. Poi Will ammette che non può immaginare di essere colpito in faccia da uno granita e i ragazzi del Glee gli fanno provare la sensazione. Will prende di buon umore la granitata con la gioia dei ragazzi. Musica su 2 ruote Will viene informato che il bilancio del club non copre un autobus per disabili per le Provinciali, il che significa che Artie non può viaggiare col club. Will incoraggia gli altri membri del club a sostenere Artie, non solo vendendo torte per raccogliere fondi per un bus per disabili, ma anche passando il tempo in una sedia a rotelle per sperimentare com'è la vita per Artie. Canzoni d'amore Will dice al Glee-Club che devono cantare almeno una ballad alle Provinciali di quest'anno. Will è in coppia con Rachel, che vuole cantare Endless Love. Durante il duetto, Rachel comincia ad essere attratta da Will. Rachel porta a Will un dono, il che provoca un ulteriore campanello d'allarme per Will riguardo al fatto che lei potrebbe avere una cotta per lui. Will dice a Emma la storia di Suzy Pepper, una studentessa di due anni prima che aveva una cotta per Will. Anche lei gli diede un regalo e finì per chiamarlo a casa nel cuore della notte. Quando Will finalmente è stato onesto con Suzy, lei ha finito per mangiare un peperoncino super-caldo ed è stata portata all'ospedale. Emma suggerisce a Will di "lasciare" Rachel con una canzone. Will canta un mash-up di Don't Stand So Close to Me e Young Girl. Invece di ascoltare il testo, Rachel osserva Will attratta da lui, proprio come fa anche Emma. Dopo che Rachel è stata a casa di Will, lui le dice che non può accadere nulla tra di loro. Capellografia Will sospetta che Sue ha aiutato i Glee-Club rivali, e visita la Jane Addams Academy in cui ci sono ragazze recentemente rilasciate dalla detenzione minorile. Quando la direttrice del loro Glee-Club Grace Hitchens rivela l'entità del sottofinanziamento della scuola, Will invita il loro Glee-Club ad esibirsi nell'auditorium del McKinley, dove le ragazze eseguono Bootylicious. Will è intimidito dalla loro esibizione. Will acquista delle parrucche per le Nuove Direzioni ed attuando una capellografia si esibiscono con Hair/Crazy in Love. Dalton Rumba, il direttore del Glee-Club della Scuola per sordi di Haverbrook, si sente offeso perché Will ha invitato al McKinley solo il Glee-Club della Jane Addams Academy e va anche lui al McKinley con il suo Glee-Club. Le Nuove Direzioni si esibiscono con Imagine di John Lennon assieme al Glee-Club di Haverbrook e Will capisce che i ragazzi non hanno bisogno della capellografia ma solo di essere se stessi quando si esibiscono. La scaletta per le Provinciali viene cambiata e Will decide che i ragazzi del Glee dovranno fare un numero seduti su degli sgabelli cantando True Colors. All'insaputa di Will, Sue rivela due canzoni delle Nuove Direzioni a Grace e a Dalton, suggerendo che i loro Glee-Club avranno un vantaggio alle Provinciali. La televendita Will si siede con Emma e Ken in sala professori. Gli dicono che il loro matrimonio sarà il Sabato successivo, lo stesso giorno delle Provinciali. Sue entra con un paio di occhi neri, essersi fatta fare un lavoretto prima della foto per l'annuario. Sue dice che riuscirà a convincere Figgins a non permettere al Glee-Club di avere una foto per l'annuario di quest'anno. Quando Will si lamenta con Figgins, il preside gli dice che la sua unica possibilità è quella di acquistare un quarto di pagina di pubblicità per il Glee a $ 325. Mentre cerca di sua tasca i soldi, Will scopre una delle vecchie pance per la falsa gravidanza di Terri. Furioso, va in cucina e le chiede di mostrargli la sua pancia. La scoperta porta ad una lotta enorme, con Terri che spiega le origini della menzogna e che gli dice che avrebbero adottato il bambino di Quinn. "Ti ho amato Terri," dice. "Ti ho davvero amato." Will precipita fuori dell'appartamento. A scuola trova una pila di materassi nuovi dati al Glee dal proprietario del negozio. Ne apre uno e lo mette nel suo ufficio, al fine di passare la notte lì. Le provinciali Will torna a casa, e si inbatte inavvertitamente in Terri Del Monico. Terri lo informa che sta vedendo un terapeuta per i suoi problemi, e le dice che augura il meglio per lei, ma dopo il suo tradimento non la ama più come un tempo. A causa della pubblicità le Nuove Direzioni vincono dei materassi, ma non è possibile ricevere premi per un gruppo principiante, quindi il Preside Figgins decide di squalificare il glee dalle provinciali, ma Will si prende la colpa perchè è stato lui ad aver aperto un materasso, dato che avrebbero potuti restituirli chiusi e passarla liscia. Le provinciali si avvicinano, Will è sorpreso quando Emma decide di portare i ragazzi del glee alle Provinciali lo stesso giorno della sua data di matrimonio (lei ha deciso di tardare il matrimonio di poche ore, permettendole di fare entrambe le cose). Durante la competizione, Will riceve la notizia che le altre scuole avevano la scaletta del Glee Club, e che stanno eseguendo tutti i loro pezzi e si rende conto immediatamente che aveva ragione sulle intenzioni cattive di Sue. Dopo il confronto con Sue, convince Finn a tornare al Glee Club perchè hanno bisogno di un leader. Ascolta le esibizioni del glee-club mentre è al telefono con Emma, sorride con orgoglio con lacrime di gioia. Dopo che le azioni di Sue contro il Glee Club vengono alla luce, Will è lieto di sentire che Sue sarà sospesa per cinque mesi e ricomincia a insegnare al glee club. Sue però è imperterrita, giurando eterna vendetta contro Will e il Glee Club. Nel frattempo, Will scopre che il fidanzato di Emma, Ken Tanaka ha lasciato Emma all'altare, sentendo che aveva scelto Will al posto suo ancora una volta. Emma, si sente il cuore spezzato a causa di Will è imbarazzata perché ha approfittato di Ken come un premio di consolazione, e decide di dimettersi dalla scuola. Le Nuove Direzioni mostrano a Will il premio delle Provinciali e gli dedicano My Life Would Suck Without You con questa canzone Will capisce di amare Emma così, quando stava per lasciare la scuola, Will le corre incontro, la ferma e condividono il loro primo bacio. Hell-O Will e Emma hanno finalmente iniziato un rapporto insieme. Più tardi, mentre i due iniziano a baciarsi, Emma si ferma e dice a Will che sente che potrebbe lasciarla a causa della sua grave fobia e disturbo ossessivo compulsivo. Will la rassicura dicendo che non è vero e insieme ballano Hello Again. Quando Will scopre che il membro dei Vocal Adrenaline Jesse St. James sta flirtando con Rachel, affronta l'allenatrice dei Vocal Adrenaline, Shelby Corcoran, e ben presto si trovare a pomiciare a casa di Will. Poi racconta a Shelby i problemi della sua relazione a cui Shelby risponde che è stato in un rapporto per così tanto tempo, che non sa chi è da solo e ha bisogno di prendere un po' di tempo per capire quando sarà pronto per una nuova relazione. Quando Emma scopre che "Hello Again" è stata la canzone che Will e la sua ex-moglie, Terri, hanno ballato al ballo di fine anno, si rende conto che lui non ha davvero dimenticato Terri. Così si prendono una pausa. Come Madonna Quando Will sente le ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni parlare, si rende conto che i ragazzi non le rispettano. In risposta, come compito della settimana devono fare una canzone di Madonna. Quando Sue Sylvester dice a Emma che lei non ha il coraggio di prendere il controllo del suo corpo, lei decide di prendere il controllo del suo corpo "proprio come Madonna". Così va da Will offrendogli di andare da lui, Will accetta volentieri. I due si impegnano nei preliminari mentre cantano, Like a Virgin, ma si scopre che Emma ha deciso di non andare fino in fondo e perdere la verginità con lui. Poi si rende conto che ha sbagliato ad accettare e Will le dice che ha preso il controllo del suo corpo quando ha ammesso chiaramente di non essere pronta. Lui dice che dovrebbero aspettare, almeno fino a quando il suo divorzio con Terri non è legalmente finalizzato. Casa Sue Sylvester prenota l'auditorium per le prove delle Cheerios così Will deve trovare un nuovo posto per far esercitare le Nuove Direzioni. Visita una pista di pattinaggio dove trova, come proprietaria, April Rhodes, che ora è un amante di un ricco magnate. Lei offre subito la sua pista, Rinky Dinks, per le prove del Glee Club. Will sta cercando di affittare il suo appartamento e April ne sta cercando uno così la invita a casa per vederlo. In un primo momento, Will insiste che April debba dormire sul divano, ma mentre cantano One Less Bell to Answer/A House Is Not a Home, April si alza e si avvia verso la camera di Will, e si corica sul suo letto e Will non si oppone. Dopo questo, Will decide che non può farlo succedere di nuovo e April risponde che pensa di valere più si una semplice amante. Più tardi, torna April e acquista l'auditorium della scuola per il Glee Club, con i 2 milioni di dollari che aveva appena ricevuto da un accordo per mantenere la sua relazione con il magnate un segreto. Continua a sognare Nell'episodio un suo vecchio compagno di scuola, Bryan Ryan, deciderà di tagliare i fondi del Glee club, in qualità di nuovo membro del consiglio scolastico. Will cercherà di convincere l'amico dell'importanza del Club e scoprirà che Ryan è semplicemente deluso per non essere riuscito a realizzare i suoi sogni di successo liceali. Quando i due uomini faranno i provini per la rappresentazione locale dello spettacolo teatrale "Les Miz", Will otterà la parte da protagonista e la cederà a Ryan, a patto che lui non elimini il Glee Club. Teatralità Will da i ragazzi un compito settimanale: i ragazzi faranno i KISS e le ragazze con Kurt faranno Lady Gaga. Scopre che Rachel ha trovato la sua madre naturale e che è Shelby Corcoran. Parla con lei, preoccupato del fatto che Shelby non è interessata come lo è Rachel. Shelby gli confessa che non può avere più figli e che Rachel oramai non ha più bisogno di lei. Seconda Stagione The Rocky Horror Glee Show Nella seconda stagione Will tenterà di riconquistare Emma, nonostante lei sia dapprima solo impegnata, poi ufficialmente fidanzata con il dentista Carl, ma tutti i suoi tentativi sembrano cadere nel vuoto. Il primo bacio Shannon Beiste gli confida di non aver mai baciato nessuno, e l'uomo "porrà rimedio" a questo. Il bacio non avrà però ripercussione sulla vita sentimentale dei due, infatti resteranno solo ottimi amici. La notte dei negletti La sua relazione con Holly Holiday si conclude di comune accordo sia perché la vita "da impegnata" terrorizza la donna (che deciderà di accettare una proposta di lavoro a Cleveland), sia perché Will è ancora innamorato di Emma, che nel frattempo ha divorziato da Carl. Terza Stagione Il pianoforte viola La prima scena in cui compare Will è nel letto con Emma. Suonata la sveglia lei si alza e corre in bagno a lavarsi i denti prima che Will riesca a darle il buongiorno. Preparato il pranzo lo mettono in due simpatici porta merende (Superman per lui e Wonder Woman per lei) e vanno al lavoro. In aula canto Will sistema tutti i trofei vinti dai ragazzi sul pavimento per fargli vedere la differenza tra il dodicesimo posto che hanno conquistato alle Nazionali e il primo, che possono conquistare in futuro. Il compito che assegna al Glee è di reclutare nuovi membri che come loro non resistano all'impulso di cantare e divertirsi con la musica e gli mostra i pianoforti che Al Motta ha donato alla scuola. Lui li ha sistemati e fatti dipingere di viola e farà in modo di farli trovare in giro per la scuola sempre in posti diversi e i ragazzi dovranno improvvisare una performance appena li vedranno. Will irrompe nell'ufficio del preside per scontrarsi con Sue che ha rotto uno dei pianoforti e lei gli intima di non distruggere la sua campagna elettorale. In tutta risposta Will, aiutato da Emma, contrasta la popolarità della coach mettendo su You tube un video dove le risponde per le rime mentre la ricopre di brillantini. Più tardi mentre ascolta le lamentele dei ragazzi, che esibitisi a mensa sono stati ricoperti di cibo, dà a Sugar Motta la possibilità di esibirsi per entrare nel Glee. Rachel gli fa presenti i suoi forti dubbi ma il professore dice che chiunque faccia il provino debba accedere al club. In seguito si confronta con la Coach Beiste ed Emma in merito a Sugar e decide di essere sincero e dirle che non può entrare nel Glee ma si offre per prepararla per l'anno prossimo. Sue Sylvester assiste al dialogo tra i due e lo ringrazia dicendogli che il video che ha postato le ha fatto guadagnare più voti anziché danneggiarla. Sono un unicorno La F asiatica Esprimi un desiderio La prima volta La guerra dei Glee Club Le elezioni Crescere Uno straordinario Natale Sì/No Michael L'insegnante di spagnolo Cuore Sto arrivando Il fratellone Saturday Night Glee-ver Addio, Whitney L'occasione di una vita L'ultimo ballo Il fattore Unique Le Nazionali Quarta Stagione La nuova Rachel Britney 2.0 Cambio di look Fine di una storia Il ruolo adatto Glease Il miracolo di Natale Lo voglio Come nei film In una sequenza anni 60 velata in bianco e nero Emma e Will cantano il duetto You're All the World to Me in un mondo dove la legge di gravità è stravolta. Sul più bello, Will si sveglia di soprassalto, realizzando di aver semplicemente sognato dopo che si era addormentato con la televisione accesa. Emma si trova a casa di sua sorella e mentre è stesa sul letto che rimugina su quanto è accaduto sente una canzone provenire da fuori e incuriosita si avvicina alla finestra. Fuori c'è Will che alza lo stereo(proprio come John Cusack nel film) mentre canta In Your Eyesaiutato dai ragazzi delle Nuove Direzioni . Finita la serenata Emma scende e parla con Will. Si chiariscono su ciò che è successo il giorno del mancato matrimonio, lei confessa di non aver riconosciuto più granché l'uomo che stava per sposare dopo la sua campagna a Washington DC e di essersi spaventata. Will, come ultima spiagga, suggerisce di ricominciare a conoscersi da zero, partendo con un appuntamento al cinema di venerdì sera. Faida Passioni segrete Colpo al cuore Originale Luci sul passato Wonder-ful Tutto o niente Quinta Stagione The Quarterback Relazioni Terri Del Monico :Articolo Principale:Relazione Terri-Will Emma Pillsbury :Articolo Principale:Relazione Emma-Will Holly Holliday :Articolo Principale:Relazione Holly-Will Shelby Corcoran :Articolo Principale:Relazione Shelby-Will Shannon Beiste :Articolo Principale:Relazione Shannon-Will Canzoni Assoli Prima Stagione: Leaving on a Jet Plain.png|Leaving on a Jet Plane (Voci fuori dal coro)|link=Leaving on a Jet Plane Thong Song.png|Thong Song (L'unione imperfetta)|link=Thong Song Don't Stand So Close to Me- Young Girl.png|Don't Stand So Close to Me/Young Girl (Canzoni d'amore)|link=Don't Stand So Close to Me/Young Girl Hello Again.png|Hello Again (Hell-O)|link=Hello Again Iceicebaby.jpg|Ice Ice Baby (Cattiva reputazione)|link=Ice Ice Baby Tell Me Something Good.png|Tell Me Something Good (Anima e rabbia)|link=Tell Me Something Good Over-the-rainbow-glee.png|Over the Rainbow (Le regionali)|link=Over the Rainbow Seconda Stagione: Mel.jpg|Make 'Em Laugh (La supplente)|link=Make 'Em Laugh Sway.png|Sway (Furt)|link=Sway GLEE_CHRISTMAS_ALBUM.jpg|O Christmas Tree (Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album)|link=O Christmas Tree Still got Tonight.png|Still Got Tonight (New York)|link=Still Got Tonight Terza Stagione: Fix_you_%28glee%29.PNG|Fix You (La F asiatica)|link=Fix You A Little Less Conversation.png|A Little Less Conversation (L'insegnante di spagnolo)|link=A Little Less Conversation Forever Young.png|Forever Young (Il giorno del diploma)|link=Forever Young Quarta Stagione: Captura_de_pantalla_2013-02-14_a_la%28s%29_22.58.20.png|In Your Eyes (Come nei film)|link=In Your Eyes Duetti Prima Stagione: Alone2.png|Alone (April Rhodes) (Un grande ritorno)|link=Alone Endless Love.png|Endless Love (Rachel) (Canzoni d'amore)|link=Endless Love Fire.png|Fire (April Rhodes) (Casa)|link=Fire One Less Bell to Answer-A House Is Not a Home.png|One Less Bell to Answer/A House Is Not a Home (April Rhodes) (Casa)|link=One Less Bell to Answer/A House Is Not a Home Piano Man.png|Piano Man (Bryan Ryan) (Continua a sognare)|link=Piano Man Dream On.png|Dream On (Bryan Ryan) (Continua a sognare)|link=Dream On Over The Rainbow.png|Over The Rainbow (Puck) (Le regionali)|link=Over The Rainbow Seconda Stagione: Make 'Em Laugh.png|Make 'Em Laugh (Mike) (La supplente)|link=Make 'Em Laugh One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer.png|One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer (Shannon Beiste) (Per un bicchiere di troppo)|link=One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer Kiss tango.png|Kiss (Holly Holliday) (Sexy)|link=Kiss Dreams.png|Dreams (April Rhodes) (Pettegolezzi)|link=Dreams Nice To Meet You. Have I Slept With You.png|Nice to Meet You, Have I Slept with You? (April Rhodes) (Pettegolezzi)|link=Nice to Meet You, Have I Slept with You? Terza Stagione: You and I-You and I.png|You and I/You and I (Shelby) (La guerra dei Glee Club)|link=You and I/You and I Quarta Stagione: You're All The World To Me.png|You're All The World To Me (Emma) (Come nei film)|link=You're All The World To Me Bye, Bye, Bye- I Want It That Way.png|Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way (Finn) (Faida)|link=Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way Assoli(in numeri di gruppo) Canzoni non rilasciate Prima Stagione: *''This Is How We Do It'' di Montell Jordan (Acafellas) *''Poison'' di Bell Biv DeVoe (Acafellas) *''Piano Man'' di Billy Joel' (Continua a sognare) Seconda Stagione: *''Sailing'' di Christopher Cross (Britney/Brittany) *''Still Got Tonight'' di Matthew Morrison (New York) Quarta Stagione: *''Mister Monotony'' di Judy Garland (Cambio di look) Curiosità *Will ama la musica degli anni Ottanta e la sua canzone preferita è Bust a Move (L'unione imperfetta). *Ha guidato una macchina che aveva la scritta "glee" sulla targa. *Nel flashback in Continua a sognare, Will è mostrato con addossoo delle bretelle. *E' costantemente ridicolizzato da Sue per i suo spessi capelli ricci, ma nel proprio intimo lei è gelosa perché ha tinto i suoi capelli con agenti sbiancanti da bambina ed è stata costretta a farseli tagliare corti (Come Madonna). *Suona la chitarra e l'ukulele, e sa anche suonare il pianoforte un pò. *Visita l'ospedale locale una volta al mese per cantare con i bambini nel reparto di oncologia infantile. *Will mangia sempre un biscotto con il suo pranzo (il suo preferito è quello con gocce di cioccolato). *Il suo film preferito è "Cantando sotto la pioggia" del 1952 (La supplente). *Will ha paura dei pidocchi. *E' un "alcolista arrapato" (Per un bicchiere di troppo). *Will è di discendenza tedesca. *Nella scuola superiore, si è vestito come Kurt Cobain per un anno intero (Teatralità). *Will ha un ripostiglio pieno di gilè. *Will è l'unico adulto che non ha mai preso una granita in faccia nella serie (gli è stato lanciato un mucchio di granita in faccia dal Glee-Club in L'unione imperfetta). *Si è diplomato alla William McKinley High School nel 1994. *Era co-capitano della squadra di calcio della scuola. *Il suo momento migliore nella vita è stato quando ha vinto le Nazionali con il suo vecchio Glee-Club. *E' un fan di Superman; *Si scopre il suo secondo nome nell'episodio La fine del Twerk, ''poiché Sue lo rimprvera quando getta tutto all'aria chiamandolo "William Michael Shuester". Galleria di foto Willschuesters5.jpg Citazioni :''Articolo Principale:Citazioni Will Navigazione Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi Principali Categoria:Membri delle Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Insegnanti Categoria:Studenti Liceo McKinley Categoria:Membri Acafellas Categoria:Eterosessuale Categoria:Docenti liceo McKinley Categoria:Direttori Glee Club